Arrival of Arekandera
by Lextacy
Summary: Kagome's little cousin Arekandera has fallen into the well and into the Feudal Era . Also for some reason Arekandera keeps blacking out .


Arekandera was taking a walk around her cousins house . Kagome was her cousin and she looked up to her too . When Arekandera would visit , Kagome would call her Monkey . Arekandera had an obsession with monkies . So thats basically where Kagome got the nickname from.  
  
Arekandera had just turned twelve a couple days ago . She was already five foot four , she had long blak hair with purple highlights , quite opposite of Kagome . Arekandera had voilet eyes , that would actually change color out of nowhere .   
  
" I wonder where Kagome is ...." Arekandera asked aloud . She went to go look at the well , that was where she went for thinking . Arekandera sat on the edge of the well and started to think about things that had no speacial meaning . She turned around so her feet dangled inside the well . Out of nowhere she fell in the well and landed badly on her feet and she fell to the ground wincing in pain . Arekandera walked over to the ladder to get out but then a strange blue light came from under her . The soil lifted from under her feet and she fell into the light .   
  
Every thing around her was blue . Where was she anyways ? There was no use screaming , because she knew no one would hear her sence they were deff as a post . Fear started to race through her mind . Like would she ever get out ? Or would she die ?   
  
All of a sudden the blue light started to fade and she was in a well . Definetly not the well she was just in , because this one had rotting wood everywhere . Arekandera took a deep breath and struggled out of the well . She sat down as soon as she was out of the well , usually it took longer for her to get out of breath .   
  
" Wait what was that ? " Arekandera asked herself . It sounded like like someone is talking . Arekandera struggled to her feet and limped towards the sound . Now it sounded like more people were talking .   
  
" Hello ? " Arekandera called out . The conversation had stopped .   
  
" Hello ? Is anybody out there ? My names Arekandera and I don't know where I am ! Could sombody please help me ? " She called out once more .   
  
" Monkey ? " Kagome said as she came out from a bush . Arekandera fell into a heap on the ground and blacked out . All her energy was gone . But how ?   
  
Next thing Arekandera knew was that she was propped up on somebodies lap . " Monkey are you ok ? " It was Kagome . Arekandera's eyes fluttered open ." Kagome where am I ? " Arekandera whispered .   
  
" Well it's hard to explain . We'er in the Fuedal Era " Kaome replyed .   
  
" Kagome , whos the kid ? " Demanded a male voice .   
  
" Sit Boy " Kagome yelled .   
  
CRASH It sounded like somebody fell but Arekandera wasn't sure .   
  
A man and another woman stepped up and knelled by Arekandera . " Monkey this is Miroku , and Sango " " oh yea and thats Inuyasha , she pointed to the ground where the guy lay therer twitching.   
  
" Kagome ? Why does Inuyasha have claws and pointed ears on his head ? And why does he have a huge sword thats way bigger than he is ? " Arekandera asked .   
  
" Inuyasha is a half-demon thats why he has the ears , I think . The sword is for protection against other demons and people . " Kagome explained . Arekandera eyes wondered over to where Miroku and Sango were . Wait ? Was he about to ....oh never mind . Sango smacked Miroku with all she had .  
  
" Dirty perv " Sango said .   
  
" I still want you to bare my child " Miroku said . Sangos face turned red . This people were odd .   
  
Kagome had made ramen for dinner . Arekander didn't touch her food . When she was about to eat she noticed Inuyasha was looking at her with a confused look . Miroku had caught sight of Inuyasha .   
  
" Whats wrong Inuyasha ? " Miroku asked with consern .   
  
Inuyasha lifted one of his clawed fingures and pointed to Arekandera .   
  
" M me ? " Arekandera stuttered .   
  
" Demon power is surrounding her like she is a demon ..." Inuyasha said . Thats when Arekandera blacked out again . Here we go again . 


End file.
